Walk Tall
by eternallydaydreaming
Summary: Upon sacrificing his life to bring back dawn, Noctis must walk the path of the after life and learn what it means to truly live.


Much to his amazement, that didn't nearly hurt as much as he imagined it would. Ten years of psyching himself out after learning how his story would end culminated in a swift impalement by his father's sword. The process was over in mere seconds – not nearly enough time to process the totality of the event. It felt was though the moment he was stabbed that his spirit was immediately cast out and forced into the ethereal space. No up or down. No land to stand on. Just a multicolored pastel universe to float in.

As Noctis looked up, he found Ardyn walking toward him (perhaps there was a solid surface after all – the physics was completely beyond him). The vestige of the once king-to-be bowed ceremoniously, but once Luna touched him, the scourge showed its true face. Noctis's sword materialized as he stared down the affliction. Panic contorted Ardyn's features as he inhumanly growled out his plea for mercy. That mercy was answered with a single slash. Ardyn burst into millions of little black specks of the parasite colonies that dissipated, consumed by a holy light. As the purifying light faded, Noctis found himself alone. His father was gone. Luna was gone. And the guys were gone. Were they truly there though? Noctis was not certain but prayed that his friends had survived the ordeal. The hope gave his heart some peace.

Turning his head, Noctis took in the vast expanse of the infinite space. The world dubbed as The Beyond. What he did not anticipate was how lonely this world would feel.

A sudden round of barking caught his attention, and he spun on his heels. A white Shiba Inu stopped in front of him, welcoming him with one more bark.

"Pryna," he whispered, a bit confused until he remembered that Luna's beloved dog had indeed perished during the fight in Altissia.

Turning around, Pryna threw one last bark over her shoulder as if to say "follow me" and ran forward. Seeing no other option, Noctis proceeded to trail after the dog. As he walked, he would periodically encounter Pryna sitting, waiting patiently for Noctis to catch up. Then she would race off again. Each time she followed the same straight path, and thus Noctis maintained his slower gait without fearing of losing her. Though the trek seemed to take…oh, who the hell knows? Time was not a concept in the infinite Beyond. Surely his mortal body would have bitched about enduring the long hike however, Noctis felt no fatigue nor did his muscles ache. If anything Noctis felt more like he was dreaming rather than dead.

When he encountered Pryna for a final time, Noctis found himself in a corridor lined with doors on either side of him, stretching as far as the eye could see.

"What is this place?" Noctis wondered out loud. He looked down as if expecting Pryna to answer his question. However, when he peered down the dog was nowhere to be seen.

"Typical," he muttered, remembering Umbra's own disappearing acts.

Taking a deep breath, Noctis proceeded forward. He stopped at the first door, studying the lavishly decorated royal blue door that adorned the golden symbol of the Lucis Caelum family seal. Noctis gripped the knob and slowly turned it. Peaking though a small gap, Noctis spied a black-haired woman sitting in a rocking chair. His eyes scanned the room, noting the abundance of stuffed animals. By the far wall, a mobile of zoo animals dangled over a bassinette, ringing with the metallic chimes of a lullaby. Noctis's eyes shifted back to the woman, who hummed the same lullaby as she stared down at the infant in her arms. The baby seemed at ease as he suckled on her breast. Her warm smile held all of the love in her heart for the boy.

"He has your eyes, Aulea," he heard his father's voice say.

Noctis had no clue where King Regis had been hiding (the balcony perhaps) but soon a much younger version of his father appeared and knelt down before his wife and son. With a gentle touch, Regis stroked the baby's cheek. Noctis's eyes teared as he realized he was staring at his parents cooing over him. Throughout his life, all he knew about his mother was based on stories he heard – just second-hand accounts. In fact, this was the first time he ever heard her voice.

"Our little prince," she said full of pride. "One day you shall know a peaceful Lucis."

Noctis silently shut the door. Pressing his forehead against the wood, he inhaled deeply to recollect himself. Uncertainty loomed in his mind as he stared down the hall of doors. An ominous tension tugged at his heart as the unknown remained locked behind every closed door yet curiosity got the better of him. Walking up to a random door, he opened it, finding himself once again in his childhood bedroom. This time there was a makeshift fort of strung up bedsheets in the middle of the room. A small flashlight was all that illuminated the dark room. Childish giggles echoed in the air while another voice tried to shush the perpetrator.

"Tell me another story!" a young Noctis begged.

"It is bedtime," Ignis tried to reason to no avail.

Noctis cracked a smile. He forgot how oddly elegant Ignis sounded with his higher pitched voice using formal speech.

"Please?" the young prince pleaded again.

Noctis could picture his younger self pouting with his bottom lip curled out. Then Ignis huffing in frustration but relenting nonetheless. Ignis had a knack for conjuring up fantastic tales for Noctis to get lost in yet none of the stories held a candle to the real life adventures they shared. His smile faded as he imagined Ignis morning over him. They were both the only child of their family. To each other however, they were brothers. With his head hung low, Noctis closed the door.

As Noctis explored each door, he found it difficult to cherish the happy moments of his life without sorrow gripping his soul. Was this the meaning of life beyond death – eternal suffering? Or perhaps this was his punishment for juvenilely keeping his head up his ass instead of acting like the king he should have been.

Continuing down the corridor, Noctis quirked his head as he approached one peculiar door. The blue painted background was faded and his family insignia hung cracked and crumbling. Biting his lip, Noctis hesitated a bit before pushing the door open. Once again he entered his own bedroom. Walking forward, he found his younger form sleeping in the bed with his blanket pulled up to his chin. King Regis stood over him; sadness pulled down his features as he held back his tears. He gently brushed the child's bangs back and kissed his forehead. With a heavy sigh, King Regis turned to leave the room, walking through Noctis's spirit. He taken back by the strange sensation of having another body briefly merge with his. Noctis studied the body in the bed - pale and seemingly lifeless.

 _Oh yeah, this was after that attack…by that daemon when I was eight._

"I'm dying, aren't I?"

Choking on a surprised gasp, Noctis spun around and found a boy sitting on a chair. His eyes widened as he stared into familiar blue eyes though this pair desperately clung onto whatever innocence was left that had yet to be savagely ripped away from him. This child knew his life had now forever changed. Noctis knew this for these were his first thoughts after he woke up and learned of his nanny's death and of his decrepit state. Noctis stared at the second version of his childhood self as the boy's sullen face seemed to look though him at the unconscious child in the bed.

"Are you here to take to the Beyond?" he asked as his lips quivered.

"No," Noctis said, barely above a whisper. "You're not dying."

Sorrowful eyes shifted to skepticism.

"I look dead," he declared.

 _I guess I…we?...do._

"So if you're not my spirit guide, then who are you?"

Noctis found a nearby wooden toy box and decided to sit down. Rubbing his hands together he searched for the most sane sounding response but found none.

"I am you," he started but then saw the child's face scrunch up in puzzlement. "You in the future."

"Are…are you dead?"

The question pulled on his heartstrings but he nodded honestly. Looking up he caught the child studying his features. He looked as if he wanted to say something but held back.

"Did it hurt to die?"

"Not really," Noctis replied. "It happened so fast. If there was any pain I don't remember it."

"I remember it," the boy stated. "I remember the explosion and how it rocked the car. I remember falling after getting hit from behind. My head had hurt a lot, and there was the blood. I remember the daemon's screams and father battling it. And then everything went black."

Noctis held his breath as he tried to picture the details. He remembered none of those things. Even after he first woke up, the events were fuzzy in his mind.

"But you survived it," Noctis finally responded. "So why are you hiding in the realm of the dead?"

The boy's eyes widened as if he was caught trying to steal a cookie. The young Noctis bit his lip and stared at the bed.

"Because I'm scared to go back," he finally admitted. "I heard the doctor say I may never walk again. That I will never have a normal life." Pausing he returned his gaze back to his adult counterpart. "Why should I go back? You're not even that old so it's not like I'll have a long life anyway."

Noctis's heart ached hearing how his younger self had already given up. How many times had he asked himself that very question – why continue on? Even after father died. After Insomnia fell. After Luna. Life was too hard to bear. Why do people even try?

Tucking his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket, Noctis drew out the photograph he took from Prompto – him and the guys posing with the Regalia. He smiled softly as tears pricked his eyes. Extending his arm out, he motioned for the child to take it, to which he obliged.

"While it's hard to foresee it, there are so many great things awaiting you. Strong friendships. Adventurous trips. So many laughs and fond memories."

Turning his head, he found the boy engrossed with the little four by six glossy print.

"You may be a child now but greatness does await you. Destined to be a great king who will change the world."

The statement was not untrue but he strategically held back the bitter details. No need to burden the child now. He deserved to hold on to his innocence a while longer. Standing up, he walked over and knelt down, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Go. Don't leave your father alone. You are all that he has left."

Little Noctis frowned at the realization and nodded his understanding.

"Just promise me," Noctis continued, "that you'll cherish every moment in your life. Hold on to each happy memory, lean on your friends, and laugh a lot. Trust me, you'll have so many things to laugh about."

"I will?"

"Yeah," Noctis reassured him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Like when a chocobo stole Iggy's glasses!"

Young Noctis gasped as his eyes danced and a grin pulled the corners of his mouth.

"It's time to go now."

Noctis stood back up and moved to the side, clearing the path for the young spirit. The child inhaled deeply and walked forward. Once he reached the foot of the bed, the child turned and offered a small wave goodbye. As he faded away, Noctis lifted his own hand in response to the farewell and whispered, "Walk tall, Prince of Light."


End file.
